Competir a tu lado
by VikyHikari
Summary: Desde que Viktor y Yuri se encontraron ninguno ha dejado de cambiar el destino del otro. Juntos harán historia y tal vez... algo más. Situada desde el final de la Copa de China, después del primer beso Victuri de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

Ambos habían regresado sonrientes y triunfantes al hotel. Tras ganar la plata en el campeonato de China, Katsuki Yuri se sentía flotando por las nubes. Fue como si un camión de plomo se hubiera retirado finalmente de sus hombros, ya que no había hecho quedar mal a su entrenador logrando estar en el tan soñado podio y, a la vez, no podía calmar su excitación. Desde que Viktor apareció en su vida no podía dejar de sorprenderse de sí mismo. Éste lo había llevado a redescubrirse, a darse cuenta que él -aunque pareciera mentira-tenía un lado seductor, a confiar en que era capaz de más. Y eso mismo le había pasado esa noche. Tras llorar por primera vez antes de patinar y sentirse completamente relajado, hizo un flip cuádruple, siempre pensando en qué reacción podría tener Viktor. Y eso... vaya que lo tomó desprevenido: "esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte más de lo que me sorprendiste a mí". Las palabras de su entrenador resonaban suaves en su cabeza mientras recordaba cómo antes de eso le había dado su primer beso. Debió haberse notado en su cara lo que estaba pensando porque de repente fue traído a la realidad por el llamado de Viktor:

-Tierra a Yuri! Estoy intentando mantener una conversación contigo así que deja de pensar en el yo de hace unas horas. Me pondré celoso- dijo Viktor con su risa tan natural.

-Gomen!-se sonrojó Yuri-. ¿Qué decías?

-Que si estabas de acuerdo en pedir servicio a la habitación... ni cenamos.

-Claro, no creo poder comer, mi estómago simplemente no puede calmarse, pero lo intentaré-dijo Yuri sonriente y exhausto.

-Mhh, sería fabuloso estar en casa para pedir katsudon para celebrar-suspiró-. ¿Qué pedimos?

-Lo que sea... EXCEPTO SANGRE DE PATO. Eso fue repugnante-el mero recuerdo le traía náuseas.

-No eres divertido, Yuri.-refunfuñó el mayor.

Mientras entraban a la habitación de Yuri y Viktor corría al teléfono para pedir la cena, el cerdito no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en cómo su entrenador había llamado a su casa en Hasetsu su propia casa.

Yuri había salido de la ducha con una toalla envuelta a su cintura. Tomó sus lentes de la mesa ratona de la habitación y se los ajustó con dificultad: "el marco ya está gastado, debería realmente hacerme lentes de contacto. Es muy molesto no poder ver siquiera mi puntaje cuando estoy compitiendo. O las caras de mis amigos".

Viktor ya había atendido al personal del hotel y esperaba a su alumno para comer mordisqueando un pedacito de pan. Yuri no pudo dejar de mirarle los labios mientras se sentaba frente a él medio nervioso y medio hipnotizado. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que iban a estar solos desde que se habían besado. Al principio Yuri realmente no sabía si Viktor sólo estaba jugando con él o si los rusos no tenían noción del espacio personal, pero en los últimos tiempos había aprendido a notar su amor y bueno, después de hoy, sentía todo mucho más claro.

-Yuri, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Viktor con la mirada divertido mientras lamía seductoramente el borde de la copa que había llenado con vino blanco.

-Nada.-Yuri se estremeció de inmediato y sabía que por más que mintiera, su entrenador podía leerlo como un libro: "Ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo cuando estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Viktor idiota".-Itadakimasu.-dijo y se dispuso a tratar de hacer pasar algo de comida por el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Viktor comía sin problemas y sorprendentemente sólo había pedido una botella de vino blanco y una de champagne para brindar por el éxito de su pupilo, nada de bebidas fuertes. Comentaba sin mucho interés el extraño programa chino que había en la tv, pero con la suficiente constancia como para no dar lugar a un silencio incómodo. La euforia con la que habían llegado al hotel había pasado y notaba como Yuri se había vuelto consciente de la situación.

-Emh, Viktor. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-lo interrumpió Yuri mientras se reía de los comerciales y de cómo no entendía sinceramente ni una palabra.

-Por supuesto-sonrió.

-¿E-eres gay?-preguntó ruborizado.

"Wow, fue bastante directo al grano", pensó Viktor.

-Sí, lo soy.-dijo sin dudar-. ¿Y tú?

-E-espera, necesito más datos aparte de eso!

-¿Coooomo qué?-preguntó Viktor con una sonrisa de costado.

-Tú... ¿has salido siempre con chicos?

-Bien, sí. Déjame hacerte un pequeño resumen, ya que tú mejor que nadie tiene derecho a saber ésto, ¿no crees?-lo miró pensativo.

-¿Por qué tengo derecho? Y, y... no. No sé si quiero saber en realidad- dijo Yuri sintiendo unos nuevos celos acumulándose.

-Ey no es nada tan dramático, no soy una zorra- Viktor rió.

-No me refería a eso, sino que, bueno, tu sabes...

-Mhh, ¿Qué es lo que sé?

-Es que...-Yuri dudó. No sabía si de verdad podía decir todos esos sentimientos que venía acumulando desde pequeño y sin embargo pensó: "al demonio, él es mío. ¿A quién besó en televisión internacional hoy?"-. Es que eres hermoso e increíble. No digo que seas una zorra-rió un poco Yuri-. Sino que me parece obvio que muchos podrían haber ido tras de tí.

Viktor estaba ahora completamente ruborizado y mudo. No era normal que alguien le dijera hermoso a un hombre de veintisiete años y menos Katsuki Yuri. Había desatado a un monstruo el día que decidió darle "Eros".

-Bueno, Yuri.-empezó Viktor esquivando un poco su mirada-. Tú eres increíble y muy apuesto también-ambos inconscientemente se habían empezado a acercar hacia el otro a través de la mesa y cada vez se hablaban más cerca-. Yo siempre me he sentido atraído por hombres. Ni siquiera he besado a una chica. He salido sin tener nada serio desde joven, más o menos desde los dieciséis. Bueno, salir o lo que sea que Yakov me permitiera con el poco tiempo libre.-suspiró- ¿y tú, Yuri?. Sé que nunca habías tenido una pareja pero ¿qué es lo que te gustaba?- preguntó Viktor mirando al frente.

-Tú-dijo Yuri que se había parado y dado la vuelta a la mesa junto a Viktor.

Su entrenador no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos como platos. Yuri tenía la mirada prendida fuego y respiraba pesadamente y de repente tomó a Viktor por los brazos y lo empujó contra el suelo.

-Creo...-dijo Yuri cerrando los ojos tratando de recobrar el sentido por un momento-. Que de niño me gustaban las niñas,-Yuri pensó en Yuuko-. pero, desde que empecé a patinar y supe de ti, fuiste todo lo que siempre me gustó. Nadie más que tú.-Yuri miraba a Viktor profundamente con sus ojos cafés.

-Yuri, solo quiero saber, porque en estos momentos no puedo creerlo. ¿Hoy te di tu primer beso?-preguntó Viktor que empezaba a respirar agitado.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza porque sentía que no tenía aire suficiente para hablar. Viktor estiró un brazo hacia sus labios y los acarició con sus dedos. La respuesta afirmativa le había hecho sentir oleadas inmensas de felicidad que antes no se había permitido sentir porque no sabía con exactitud todos los detalles. Yuri no le daba exactamente mucha información sobre su vida amorosa.

-No entiendo cómo pude haber sido el primero.-dijo Viktor-. Pero, ¿podría ser el segundo?

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Yuri avanzó todo el espacio que había entre ellos y puso sus labios contra los de él. Era un beso dulce y a la vez desesperado, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de corresponderle el beso al otro. Estaban completamente enredados desde las piernas hasta los brazos. Entonces en un momento que Yuri buscaba separarse para tomar un poco de aire, Viktor le mordió provocativamente el labio inferior.

-Yuri -jadeó-, quiero besarte con mi lengua- se acercó y susurró ronco en su oído-. ¿Podrías abrir más tu boca para que te de tu primer beso adulto?

Este ya no se ruborizaba, sólo sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza y actuó salvaje, casi por impulso. Volvió a unir su boca con la de Viktor, ambas plenamente abiertas y enroscaron sus lenguas con desesperación una y otra vez. Sus dientes se habían chocado alguna que otra vez entre tanta adrenalina y la poca experiencia de Yuri, pero eso ni parecieron notarlo. El menor tomó el rostro de su entrenador entre sus manos y le lamió cada rincón de la boca y diente por diente. La saliva se deslizaba por el mentón de los dos pero habían llegado al punto en que no parecía importarles. "Aprende rápido", pensó Viktor que sentía un fuerte ardor en su entrepierna. Su pupilo era tan tierno e inocente, pero tenía esa doble cara. Ese interruptor que sólo él había podido accionar que lo volvía feroz y ardiente.

Yuri soltó el rostro de Viktor y comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Cuando rozó sus suaves pezones paró para darles un pequeño pellizco.

-Ah!-gimió Viktor trayendo a Yuri a la realidad.

-Y-yo lo-lo siento, Viktor.-se alejó ruborizado sin poder dar crédito de lo que había estado haciendo.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-preguntó Viktor mientras se desabrochaba la camisa-.¿No te gustó?

Viktor se acercó hacia él y con una mano le levantó la barbilla.

-Yuri, continúa-le rogó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo... no sé si deberíamos seguir. Nunca he hecho ésto. ¿Y qué si no lo hago bien?

-¿Ehh? Es imposible que algo que Yuri me haga no se sienta bien-rió Viktor. Acto seguido puso su mano en la entrepierna del otro y sonrió al notar que su miembro estaba endurecido-.Sólo sígueme la corriente.

Tras decir eso, desató la toalla de la cintura de Yuri para dejar su miembro expuesto y comenzó a lamer la punta suavemente. Yuri jadeó y cerró los ojos.

-No. Esto no es necesario.-Dijo colocando una mano en el pelo plateado.

Pero Viktor no se detuvo y comenzó a engullir su pene una y otra vez. El aire se había vuelto pesado y Yuri experimentaba un placer que nunca había sentido. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio el rostro seductor de Viktor mientras lo tomaba por completo con la boca, no pudo resistirlo más y volvió a empujarlo contra el suelo. Se puso sobre él y comenzó a besarle y succionarle el cuello. Viktor gemía y a la vez había estirado la mano para masturbar a Yuri. Luego de éso, Yuri le dio un fuerte mordisco en el cuello y se dispuso a jugar con los rosados pezones de Viktor, primero presionándolos y moviéndolos en forma circular y finalmente pellizcándolos como había estado haciendo hace un rato..

-Mhh... Yuri, aquí-dijo Viktor tomando una de las manos del menor y colocándola sobre el botón de su pantalón.

Obediente, Yuri desabrochó su pantalón y le quitó la ropa interior negra para tirar ambas prendas salvajemente hacia el otro lado de la mesa. El miembro de Viktor estaba duro y ya emanaba un poco de líquido preseminal. Era un poco más largo que el suyo, aunque no tan grueso.

No era como si Yuri nunca hubiera visto ese tipo de videos, ya que fantaseaba a menudo con Viktor y por lo tanto varias veces había visto porno gay. Pero ninguno le había despertado interés y en el momento en que enfocaban el pene de los actores, se sentía algo repelido. Pero ahí estaba el pene de Viktor, totalmente erecto por él y no pudo parar de sentir un hambre en su interior que debía satisfacer. Sentó a su entrenador y juntó los miembros de ambos y empezó a masturbarlos juntos. Habían vuelto a besarse y Viktor no paraba de lamerle los labios cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Los dos soltaban gemidos profundos y llenos de placer. La mano de Yuri comenzó a moverse con más rapidez lo que provocó que Viktor se separara de su boca y comenzara a jadear su nombre.

-¡Yuri, aahh, Yuri! Sigue más rápido. ¡Y-yo ya, ya me...!

Viktor se corrió en su mano y sobre su pene, y tiró todo su peso sobre Yuri y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

Yuri que aún no había acabado intentó alcanzar una servilleta de la mesa.

-No. No lo limpies. Úsalo aquí Viktor agitado separándose un poco y señalando la entrada entre sus piernas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Yuri , Viktor. ¿Tú quieres que yo lo haga?

-¿Y por qué no? Siempre he hecho ambos roles y de verdad quiero a Yuri dentro de mi-dijo con una mueca seductora.

-Pero, ¿no quieres hacérmelo tú?-dijo Yuri tragando saliva y limpiándose las manos de todas formas.

-Mhh sí, pero no ahora. No hasta que ganes el Grand Prix.-rió quiero en tu máximo potencial y tal vez podría dificultarte moverte un tiempo.

-Y-ya veo-dijo Yuri mirando al suelo un tiempo-. Pero Viktor, no tengo condones aquí.

-Oh... ni yo-dijo Viktor e hizo una pausa por un pequeño tiempo-. Yuri, hazlo de todas formas. Serías el primero.-se acercó y le dijo en el oído- Nadie ha acabado dentro mío.

Aquello encendió a Yuri terriblemente y lo tomó del brazo, lo llevó hasta la cama y se puso encima de él. Se quitó la remera y se lamíó un dedo para colocar en la entrada de Viktor.

-¿Estás muy seguro de ésto?-preguntó Yuri.

-Yuri, si vuelves a detenerte me haré responsable y dejaré de entrenarte.-dijo Viktor medio divertido medio exasperado.

Lo penetró con el dedo y comenzó a hacerlo entrar y salir primero lento pero cada vez más rápido. Siguió jugando así hasta haber insertado un tercer dedo y notar que del propio interior de Viktor salía un fluído cálido.

-Apúrate, Yuri. Ya no creo poder aguantarlo más-dijo Viktor gimiendo. Ya estaba duro de nuevo y había levantado sus caderas para que Yuri finalmente lo penetrara.

-Viktor...-suspiró-. Avísame si duele.

Entonces colocó su miembro en su entrada y comenzó a hacerlo entrar despacio hasta que logró hacerlo entrar por completo. Yuri apretó los dientes y Viktor gimió sonoramente.

-Yuri, se siente tan bien. Comienza.-rogó Viktor eróticamente.

-Espera un poco, no creo poder contenerme.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-lo miró furioso.

-Ahh tu interior me está apretando tanto. ¿Se supone que así debe ser?

-Sí, solo sigue.

Yuri retiró un poco su miembro y luego lo embistió de nuevo hacia adentro.

-Así-gimió Viktor con su rostro perlado en sudor-. muéstrame todo tu eros.

Yuri comenzó a embestirlo con fiereza y Viktor no dejaba de gemir. Había clavado sus uñas en la espalda de Yuri y éste lo tenía agarrado con una mano fuerte de la cadera y con la otra masturbaba su miembro.

Viktor había tenido sexo antes, pero nunca se había sentido tan placentero. Nunca había tenido esa necesidad imperiosa de fundirse en otra persona y de querer absolutamente todo de ella. Desde aquella vez que lo vio imitar su rutina en ese video, Viktor quiso conocerlo, quiso tenerlo cerca y que estuviera a su lado. Yuri lo había inspirado cuando ya creía que no había nada que pudiera hacerlo. Y ahí estaba, penetrándolo hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo tanto como había penetrado en su alma.

-¡Ah-h!Yu-Yuri, me vengo-gritó Viktor en éxtasis.

-Adelante, hazlo.

-¡No! Córrete conmigo, Yuri, por favor. Aguantaré.

Yuri empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza. Podría haber estado un rato largo más, a pesar de haber competido ese mismo día. Así de poderosa era su estamina. Pero la cara de Viktor mientras le rogaba que lo hiciera con él hizo que no pudiera más.

-Viktor, ya, ya casi-dijo Yuri entre dientes.

-Mhh Yuri, te amo-. Dijo Viktor ya entre lágrimas.

Eso ya había sido demasiado. Yuri lo besó y Viktor se abrazó a él con fuerza con sus manos y piernas hasta que ambos llegaron a un fuerte y placentero orgasmo. Viktor sintió el semen de Yuri en su interior y había sido la sensación más cálida que había tenido, como si lo llenaran por completo. Yuri cayó sobre Viktor y permanecieron así jadeantes por un rato. Esa había sido la primera vez que Viktor le dijo literalmente que lo amaba. Aún no podía creerlo. ¿Podía ser mejor aquel día?

Tras recobrarse un poco, Yuri miró a Viktor a los ojos mientras corría suavemente su flequillo plateado con la mano y le confesó:

-Viktor, yo también te amo. Yo... siempre lo he hecho.

-Entonces... ¿Una figura paterna, un hermano, un amigo, un novio?-sonrió Viktor.

-Jaja, vaya-rio Yuri-. Aún...¿Puedo ser tu novio?

-Eso y más-dijo Viktor atrayéndolo hacia sí para otro beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki Yuri despertó en una fría mañana en San Petersburgo. Si bien el apartamento de su prometido tenía un moderno sistema de calefacción y las frazadas de su cama eran cálidas y acogedoras, los vidrios empañados eran prueba suficiente de que sería otro día helado.

Viktor Nikiforov aún descansaba plácidamente abrazado a su pecho. Yuri estiró un brazo hacia la mesa de luz y tomó sus anteojos. "En verdad, debería ir a una óptica. Tengo que dejar de aplazar la compra de mis lentes de contacto", pensaba Yuri mientras se colocaba sus gruesas gafas azules.

Más tarde bajó la mirada para observar a Viktor. Sus largas pestañas plateadas destellaban con los primeros rayos de sol y su pálida piel estaba sonrosada. El menor quitó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus párpados aún cerrados. En las manos derechas de ambos relucía la promesa de su amor, esos anillos de oro que compró en un loco impulso. "No me atreví a proponerle matrimonio, pero él sin embargo entendió ese deseo y me extorsionó con eso para que yo ganara mi oro en el Grand Prix final", rió Yuri internamente. "Lamento tanto haberle fallado". El tímido japonés se había mudado a Rusia para entrenar aún más duro y demostrarle a su entrenador -y a sí mismo- que era capaz de más. Él ganaría ese oro, aunque tuviera que vencer al mismo Viktor Nikiforov, y así, con el orgullo en alto, tendría la confianza suficiente para pedirle que sea su esposo.

Yuri se giró lentamente para pararse de la cama sin despertar a su compañero, pero Makkachin que dormía en los pies de ambos se despertó por el movimiento y se levantó de un salto para seguir a Yuri a la cocina. Esto despertó a Viktor, quien últimamente estaba siendo siempre el último en despertar. Su amante se burlaba a menudo con que la edad ya estaba afectándolo, y el pentacampeón fingía una mueca de enojo pero realmente estaba preocupado, ya que a menudo se sentía más cansado de lo normal y necesitaba más y más alimento para ganar energías. Había decidido no preocupar a Yuri con eso e ir al médico en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-Mhh... ¿Yuri?- murmuró Viktor con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento. Makkachin te despertó. Tú duerme un poco más. Prepararé el desayuno-contestó el otro saliendo de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después, el mayor se incorporó sobre su cama y se restregó los ojos por un rato tras bostezar. Sintió mareos, esos típicos que tienes cuando te levantas de golpe, o eso es lo que él se dijo a sí mismo. Una vez recompuesto, se paró y se calzó su par de pantuflas. Se acercó al armario para tomar una playera y se la puso sobre el torso desnudo. No se puso los pantalones. Si bien jamás se lo dijo, sabía bien que a Yuri le gustaba verlo en su ropa interior negra, así que trataba de lucirla a toda hora en su hogar. Sus redondas y firmes nalgas volvían loco a su prometido y él disfrutaba viendo cómo eso se reflejaba con un rubor en su rostro.

Había pasado apenas una semana que Katsuki Yuri se había ido a vivir con él. Se sentía irreal tenerlo en su hogar, aún no lo asimilaba del todo. Sin embargo su alumno parecía haberse acostumbrado rápido a su apartamento y se movía con toda naturalidad en él.

Luego de pasar por el baño, Viktor se dirigió a la cocina y tomó a Yuri quien preparaba dos cafés, por detrás.

-Buenos días, mi sexy cerdito-ronroneó Viktor en su oído haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Bu-buenos días-tartamudeó el menor. La cercanía física de su ídolo jamás dejaba de parecerle algo nuevo y excitante, simplemente no podía acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, giró la cabeza hacia él y le dio un dulce y corto beso-. Puedes sentarte, te alcanzaré las cosas.

El ruso se sentó y tomó su celular para revisar si había recibido mensajes durante sus horas de sueño. Una pata de Makkachin sobre su regazo le hizo dejar el celular a un lado.

-¿Qué sucede, muchacho?-preguntó a su mascota mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

El perro se deshizo de su mano y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas bruscamente. Makkachin buscaba caricias a toda hora pero jamás así, él simplemente se pegaba a su lado tranquilamente esperando a que los mimos comenzaran. Por eso se sorprendió aún más cuando este con su hocico dio dos golpecitos suaves contra su estómago y levantó la mirada para verlo fijo al rostro. El caniche movía la cola con intensidad y se lo veía alegre como un cachorro.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Yuri cuando escuchó a Viktor jadear en sorpresa.

-Oh, no es nada. Creo que Makkachin amaneció con ganas de jugar-sonrió.

Ambos se dispusieron a terminar el delicioso desayuno al estilo japonés que Yuri había preparado. En San Petersburgo el reloj marcaba las 07:34 am del martes. Aún tenían tiempo para alistarse y salir al entrenamiento, por lo que Yuri aprovechó el rato para llamar a su madre.

En Hasetsu ya era pasado el mediodía y Katsuki Hiroko había decidido tomarse su hora del almuerzo. Cuando se disponía a comerse un onigiri como opción rápida, su teléfono celular sonó. Tenía una videollamada de Yuri.

-Yuri-chan! Buen día!-contestó alegremente.

-Buenos días, mamá. Espero no haberte interrumpido-sonrió Yuri.

-Claro que no! Siempre tengo tiempo para tí. Te ves muy guapo-rio.

-Ehh...

-Ohayou, Hiroko okasan!-interrumpió Viktor asomándose a la cámara.

-Vicchan! Se te ve radiante como siempre-contestó la señora con dulzura.

-Gracias. Usted se ve cada día más hermosa-guiñó un ojo, el único que su flequillo no tapaba.

-Oh, basta-se sonrojó su suegra.

-Oigan, oigan, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos entrenamiento-intervino Yuri.

-Vaya, qué repentino interés, Yuri-se burló Viktor.

-Solo quiero saber cómo se encuentran todos por allá—dijo Yuri poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Jaja, bueno todos estamos bien. Minako-sensei dijo que su avión aterrizará en San Petersburgo el viernes. Vayan por ella al aeropuerto, por favor.

-Claro-asintió Yuri. Le alegraba saber que su sensei iría a visitarlo y a ayudarlo con sus movimientos. Alquilaría un departamento por el mismo vecindario a pesar de que le ofrecieron quedarse con ellos repetidas veces. "No me gustaría incomodar a los tortolitos" contestó ella más de una vez riéndose-. Bueno, me alegra oír que todos están bien.

-Si-sonrió ... y que hay de Yurio-chan? Sigue portándose distante?

-Sí, y cada vez se pone peor-contestó Viktor en lugar de su hijo-. No quiere hablar y explicar qué le pasa.

-Lamento oir eso...-dijo desanimada.

-Ya se le pasará-dijo Yuri-. Sé que algún día se dejará ayudar. Yurio parece duro por fuera pero es realmente dulce y sensible por dentro-recordó con cariño cuando Yurio intentó levantarle el ánimo tras la copa Rostelecom.

La pareja se despidió de la adorable mujer no sin antes mandar muchos saludos. Ambos levantaron la mesa(Viktor obligado por Yuri, porque le generaba pereza siempre: "para eso pagaba un servicio de limpieza semanal, pero tú no quieres que siga haciéndolo" refunfuñaba siempre el mayor)

En el dormitorio, Viktor se puso de espaldas a Yuri para buscar ropa en su armario. De pronto, como una llama intensa, sintió la mirada de su prometido sobre su trasero y se dio vuelta rápidamente para sorprenderlo. El otro corrió la vista a gran velocidad.

-Mhh? Yuri me parecía que me estabas mirando. Pasa algo?-preguntó divertido acercándose a él.

-No, para nada. Creo que te lo imaginaste-dijo Yuri intentando desviar su mirada y sonar convincente.

-De verdad?-inquirió Viktor levantando las cejas y mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Acto seguido empujó al japonés sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿no crees?-dijo Viktor con aire seductor mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la playera pijama de Yuri e intentaba quitársela.

-Viktor! Tú eres siempre el que se queja si llegamos tarde!

-Pues sí, pero anoche no lo hicimos y en verdad tengo ganas de Yuri-dijo con un tono medio infantil medio sexy.

-Yakov se molestará-dijo Yuri que comenzaba a respirar pesadamente y ponía dos dedos en la boca de Viktor.

-No si lo hacemos rápido.

Viktor lamió seductoramente los dedos de Yuri y éste ya con el pecho descubierto, se hizo paso entre la ropa interior e insertó en él ambos dedos. Con la otra mano, agarraba fuertemente una de las nalgas firmes del ruso y se dispuso a besar y dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

-Ahh, sigue-le rogó Viktor gimiendo.

Yuri ya podia sentir la erección del otro. La destapó con una mano y notó que de esta ya salía líquido preseminal. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de que ya estuviera tan excitado, y además, no paraba de gemir. El japonés comenzó a masturbar su miembro y Viktor soltó un fuerte alarido de placer.

-Ahh! Yuri, estoy cerca! AHHH!

Su prometido se vino en su mano. Incluso a pesar de los múltiples estímulos, eso era pronto. Yuri aprovechó el liquido pegajoso y lo desparramó por la entrada de Viktor. Él también se había puesto duro ya, por lo que se descubrió el pene y comenzó a insertarlo lentamente en el mayor que ya estaba volviendo a tener otra erección.

El miembro de Yuri entró por completo y Viktor lo apoyó contra la cama y se encargó él de la situación moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo y hacia arriba. No paraba de gritar de placer y se mordía sin cesar los dedos para contenerse.

Cuando se halló cerca del climax nuevamente, se agachó para darle a Yuri un apasionado beso de lengua. La saliva chorreaba por la mandíbula de ambos y Yuri sintió a Viktor ahogar gemidos dentro de su boca mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron como platos cuando Viktor se separó de él para colocarse en la posición de "cuatro" y se llevaba ambas manos a sus nalgas para poder estirar su entrada.

-Yuri, sigue. Acaba dentro de mí- le dijo con mirada ardiente y voz ronca.

Para cuando Yuri tuvo su orgasmo, Viktor se había venido cuatro veces y el último había sido un orgasmo seco, cosa que jamás les había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo.

Tuvieron que darse una ducha rápida y vestirse a toda velocidad. Viktor estaba un tanto abrumado y ruborizado por lo que había sucedido. Ni él podía entender de dónde había surgido tanto apetito sexual.

Llegaron media hora tarde y Yakov los recibió con una mirada helada pero sin embargo se ve que decidió no decir nada. Georgi ya estaba deslizándose por la pista. Y mientras se dirigían a los vestuarios apareció Mila que corrió para abrazar a Yuri por detrás y saludar a Viktor que se ponía rojo como un tomate de ira. La joven chica sonrió y se alejó hacía un costado de la pista para estirar.

Allí la halló el ganador del último Grand Prix en su debut como senior, Yuri Plisetsky. Con su figura pequeña y menuda pero a la vez fuerte y desafiante. Con la pierna derecha extendida junto a su cabeza y sostenida por su brazo. Unos auriculares voluminosos colgaban en su cuello.

-Debes dejar de molestar a esos idiotas. Viktor te considera un peligro real-le dijo a Mila en un tono amargo.

-Mhh? Qué pasa? Celoso de que al menos me consideran una amenaza?-le preguntó burlona.

-Tsk, quitate del medio, bruja-gruñó Yurio chocando contra su hombro y yendo a sentarse a una butaca cercana.

Tomó su celular y abrió un chat con el único que sentía que lo entendía.

En Almatý ya habían pasado las 11 am y el joven de apariencia estoica y cabello rapado sintió su teléfono sonar mientras se daba un descanso del entrenamiento.

Yuri: Ya no lo tolero más. En verdad lo intento, pero no puedo soportar verlos juntos todo el tiempo. Parecen imantados. Es desagradable y doloroso. Además, Viktor tiene un chupón muy notorio en el cuello.

Otabel Altin suspiró. Su amigo no tenía un buen día. Cosa que no era novedad, porque en la última semana desde que Katsuki Yuri se había instalado en Rusia, siempre había estado de un humor detestable.

Beka: No sé bien qué decirte. Sólo sé paciente e intenta concentrarte en otra cosa.

Otabek se sentía tal vez incluso más deprimido que él. Moría de ganas de acortar la distancia geográfica que los separaba y abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo. Sabía que Yuri lo dejaría. Con él era menos frío que con el resto. "Si tan solo pudiera sobar su espalda, besarle la frente y decirle cuánto lo amo y deseo; decirle que se olvide de ellos y me mire solo a mí... si tan solo tuviera el valor de decir eso tan solo por mensaje" pensó decepcionado de sí mismo.

El quinceañero leyó con una sonrisa algo triste. Sabía que el kazajo tenía razón. Aunque era difícil, él tenía toda una rutina nueva en la cual concentrase, por ejemplo.

Cuando se disponía a contestarle, lo vió.

Katsuki Yuri iba con un pantalón ajustado negro, su polera de mangas largas negra y se había quitado las gafas. Verlo sobre el hielo era un placer para sus ojos. El cómo esa tímida figura se tornaba poderosa, grácil y atractiva con tan solo empezar a patinar, era algo que no dejaba de inundarlo de admiración. El katsudon comenzó a hacer unos movimientos de baile relajados. Yurio se sentía hipnotizado. En verdad era algo hermoso de ver. No podía dejar de adorarlo sin importar qué.

Y ahí, justo a su lado, estaba Viktor. La razón de sus desgracias.

El rubio se había enamorado del japonés a primera vista cuando lo vio patinar en ese primer Grand Prix Final. Si bien Yuri había fallado mucho, sus secuencias eran preciosas, imposible dejar de verlo. Pero él siempre se mostró hostil, más que nada porque no sabía cómo comportarse a su alrededor o cómo hacerse notar. Y sin embargo, nunca tuvo la más mínima chance. Viktor siempre estuvo un paso delante de él. Jamás olvidaría la noche de la fiesta en que el cerdito se había emborrachado y lo feliz que se sintió de que lo invitara a un duelo de baile. Y justo después de eso, lo dejó, bailó con Viktor, lo abrazó y le pidió que fuera su entrenador. "Le gusta Viktor" pensó Yurio, notando que ya había llegado tarde.

Lo peor, era que su desgracia era doble, porque muy a su pesar, hace unos meses también había fijado su interés en Jean Jacques Leroy. Le parecía un imbécil ególatra, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en él en todo el día, supo que no había vuelta atrás y había caído. Esto tal vez incluso fue más tonto de su parte, porque se enamoró de JJ sabiendo que este estaba prometido con su novia, Isabella.

No era sencillo haberse dado cuenta a sus quince años que era homosexual y la vida desde entonces no le había tirado una soga de auxilio exactamente. El jovencito se sentía frustrado y dolido. Sólo podía ocultarlo apartando a todos. A todos menos a Beka y a su abuelo. Cuánto los necesitaba a ambos a su lado en ese momento.

Katsuki Yuri se deslizaba por la pista y Viktor Nikiforov lo observaba de cerca. Al menor siempre le generaba un nerviosismo enorme que lo mirara con tanta profundidad y el semblante tan serio.

-Yuri, estás perdiendo estabilidad porque no pones la espalda recta antes de iniciar el giro. Te lo mostraré-explicó Viktor.

El ruso comenzó a moverse para ganar un poco de velocidad antes de realizar el giro. Se movía con gracia mientras trataba de evitar recordar su arrebato de la mañana. Hasta que sintió unas fuertes náuseas y fijó la vista en sus patines. El joven empezó a verlos dobles y allí repentinamente perdió la consciencia y cayó.

Cuando Viktor volvió a abrir los ojos, se vio en brazos de Yuri que corría junto a Yakov, Mila y Yurio. Soltó un quejido y entonces todos se detuvieron. Su novio se dirigió a una butaca, lo bajó despacio y lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Viktor, amor. Despertaste-sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Tomó la mano de su enamorado y la apretó con fuerza.

-Yuri, qué pasó?-preguntó el ruso en un hilo de voz.

-Te desmayaste en la pista... disculpame. Yo... no llegué a detener tu caída-sollozó Yuri.

-Oh, no. No llores, Yuri.-apretó su mano-. Estoy bien-sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Lo hablaremos después. Trata de recomponerte un poco, iremos al hospital.

Minutos después Viktor y Yuri salieron a buscar un taxi y se dirigieron al hospital más cercano. Al mayor le tomaron los signos vitales y una muestra de sangre y orina. Permaneció recostado en una cama en el sector de guardias médicas con su pareja a su lado.

Tiempo después, un médico con una seríe de papeles se hizo presente. Se lo veía totalmente perplejo.

-Señor Nikiforov, un gusto. Soy el Doctor Todorov-estrechó su mano-.Y usted es?-dijo extendiendo una mano hacia Yuri.

-Katsuki Yuri-dijo éste estrechando su mano también.

-Mi prometido-dijo Viktor.

-Ya veo. Entonces le pediré con más razón que se quede mientras doy mi parte.

-Por supuesto-asintió Yuri que jamás pensó en irse.

El doctor titubeó, miró a sus costados. Suspiró y finalmente dijo:

-Iré sin rodeos porque en verdad yo mismo no salgo de mi asombro. El señor Nikiforov está embarazado. Ustedes van a tener un bebé.


End file.
